Unlove You
by rfr4evr938
Summary: When Lilly kisses Oliver on the beach, she discovers feelings she never knew she had and has to decide if fer friendship with Oliver is worth risking. Loliver. No flames! Please R&R! One shot. Song fanfic.


**AN-Yes, it's another Loliver story. I can't help it. I'm obsessed. Well, just a few things you need know before reading this. 1. Lilly, Oliver and Miley are 15 and...wait that's it. lol. Anyway, please review. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Hannah Montana or the song Unlove You, by Ashley Tisdale.**

Unlove You: A Lilly and Oliver Story

Lilly's POV:

_I fell in a perfect way  
Never had a choice to make  
Crashed into your tidal wave  
I didn't even struggle  
Sailed right through your atmosphere  
Closed my eyes and landed here  
Didn't see the trouble  
And I didn't care_

I was standing up against a wall with Oliver standing in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. I could hardly breathe with him there.

I looked up into his dark brown eyes and before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. And although I couldn't be completely sure, I thought Oliver kissed back.

When the kiss ended, I ducked under Oliver's arm and started walking off the beach towards my house, mumbling and apology.

"Lilly, wait!" Oliver called after me.

But I ignored him. I started running as fast as I could, but at the last minute, I started heading towards Miley's house instead.

_I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to_

When I got there, I ran in through the front door.

"Hey Lilly, where are you going so fast?" Miley's dad asked.

"Is Miley home?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"She's in her room," he answered.

"Thank you," I said, then I started running towards Miley's room.

"Lilly, what's going on?" Mr. Stewart called after me.

"Nothing," I called.

When I reached Miley's room, I flopped down on her bed, and she stared at me from her desk.

"What's going on with you?" she asked. "You're acting stranger than a pig at a barbecue."

"I kissed Oliver," I said.

"What!" she shouted.

"I kissed Oliver," I repeated.

"Why, when, where?" she asked, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"At the beach a few minutes ago," I answered. "And the why, I'm not so sure about. We were just playing around like always and I ended up against a wall with his hands on my shoulders. Then, I don't know, I just kissed him."

"Wow," Miley said. "Do you like him?"

"I don't know," I answered. "I mean, he's been my best friend for almost my whole life, and now...what am I supposed to do? He's never going to forgive me. Ever."

"You don't know that," she said. "He might like you."

"It's Oliver!" I said. "And I'm me. I'm not the kind of girl guys like."

"Yes, you are," Miley said, putting her hands on my arms and pulling me up into a sitting position. "You're great, Lilly. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Including Oliver. Come to think of it, especially Oliver. Now go talk to him."

"I don't want to!" I whined. I knew I sounded like I was two, but I couldn't help it.

"Lilly, go!" I said.

"Fine!" I said. "But just because I talk to him, doesn't mean he'll talk to me."

"Just try, Lilly," she said.

Then I left to find Oliver.

_But this one thing I cannot change  
I almost kind of like the pain  
Wear your tattoo like a stain  
It will take forever  
To fade away_

I found Oliver still at the beach. He was sitting in the sand facing the ocean. By that time, the sun was going down, and Oliver was staring out at the sunset.

I started walking out on the beach towards him. When I reached him, I sank down in the sand next to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Lilly," he said.

I looked down at the sand and waited for him to say something more. He didn't, and we sat in silence for a while.

"Oliver, I'm sorry," I said, breaking the silence.

"For what?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I asked. "For kissing you."

"And you're sorry about that?" he asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah," I answered. "Shouldn't I be?"

"I'm not," he said.

_I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to_

_There's always time for other dreams  
Why must we erase these things?  
_

"You're not?" I asked.

"Not at all," Oliver answered. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to kiss you or how long I've wanted to kiss you. I love you, Lilly. I really love you."

'Oh, my God,' I thought. I couldn't believe he said that. He loved me. He really loved me.

"Did you just say you love me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did," he said. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I said. "Oliver, I love you, too."

He turned towards me, reached out and grabbed my hand, then kissed me.

"I really love you, Lilly," he whispered in my ear. Then he kissed me again.

_I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
But I can't unlove you  
Get through that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to  
But I can't unlove you_

I knew that after that, our friendship would never be the same again. But after a while, I realized that being together was worth it. I loved Oliver Oscar Oken, I still do, and I think I always will.


End file.
